Apuesta Gratificante
by kate 9199
Summary: Bella es una chica con complejos por su peso. Edward es un mujeriego empedernido y no quiere saber nada de relaciones. Pero ¿que pasara cuando bella llegue al gimnasio donde trabaja Edward?
1. Chapter 1

_**DECLAIMERS: TODO ES DE STHEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON LA HISTORIA.**_

_**HOLA, YO YA HABIA HECHO UNA HISTORIA DONDE BELLA ERA GORDITA, PERO SE BORRO Y LO VOLVERE A HACER PERO DE MANERA DISTINTA, ESPERO LES GUSTE. DISFRUTEN**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_ Cariño deberías ir a un gimnasio, estas muy gordita, aunque para mí siempre estas hermosa. Lo hago por tu bien, no es bueno que sigas así_ dijo mi mejor amigo Jacob, nos conocíamos desde pequeño y nadie podía separarnos, él era el único que no me discriminaba por mi peso_ ¡bella! ¿Estas aquí o en la luna? Te decía que es momento de que hagas una dieta sana_ rodé los ojos y me acosté en el campo de nuestra casa, si vivíamos juntos, al ser mi mejor amigo nos ayudábamos en las cuentas y gastos, era temporal hasta que cada uno tuviera un status más o menos bien.

_ Lo sé Jacob, pero me da flojera hacer una dieta y ejercicios y comer vegetales y mas ejercicio_ dije suspirando y sonriendo dándome la espalda a mi amigo, me gustaba molestarle, era muy divertido parecíamos unos niños. Escuche como resoplaba y me volteaba para después hacerme cosquillas_ está bien me matriculare mañana, pero para, para_ dije cansada de tanto reír, Jacob sonrió orgulloso y se volvió a echar a mi lado._ ¿sabes? a veces eres muy molesto_ dije cruzándome de brazos por haber caído en su trampa.

_ Pero aun así me quieres _ dijo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo a la casa, riendo me pare y lo seguí, hoy iba a preparar un poco de chocolate para despedirme de mis dulces y empezar a comer sano. Solo espero y logre mi resultado…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_ ¡vamos nena! Sigue así, uff no sabes cómo me gusta lo que haces_ dije llegando al clímax, cuando termine me separe rápidamente de… ¿cómo se llamaba? Así Jessica ¿o era Irina? La verdad no me importaba, ya había conseguido lo que quería y se me antojaba irme lo más rápido posible, no quería que se me pegara demasiado_ uhm… estuvo bien, pero creo que debería irme ya, sabes tal vez te llame pronto. Adiós _ se me quedo mirando con la boca abierta, mientras cerraba la puerta de baño.

¿Qué? No le había dicho que íbamos a estar juntos ¿no? Solo era para pasar el rato, que se haya hecho ilusiones no es mi culpa. Salí del gimnasio sonriendo con mi típica sonrisa torcida, la cual derretía a las chicas, hoy era un buen día, habíamos comenzado con un buen polvo para terminar con sexo oral en el baño. No estaba mal ¿cierto?

Tome mi volvo plateado, mi bebe, y fui rumbo al bar. Nadie me esperaba en casa y no tenía que llegar temprano, así que para que ir y aburrirme cuando puedo tomar y divertirme. Si… estar soltero es lo máximo y nadie lo cambiara.

**Holaa! Espero les guste y déjenme un review ¿sí? Para saber si les gusto o si lo continuo o simplemente lo borro. Gracias **


	2. Señorita ¿me escucha?

_**DECLAIMERS: TODO ES DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON LA HISTORIA **_

**SEÑORITA**_**… ¿**_**ME ESCUCHA?**

**(DIA 1 DE LA DIETA PARA LA NUEVA BELLA)**

Suspire, hoy era el primer día de mi sufrimiento, había intentado innumerables dietas pero siempre caía en la tentación del chocolate… bueno, pero no era solo mi culpa, sino también de mi mejor amigo Jacob, el cual me traía un dulcecito de vez en cuando. Guarde mi diario en mi mochila, sé que es extraño que una chica de 21 años tenga un diario, pero después de tantos insultos era la única manera de desquitarme y expresarme.

Deje una nota para Jacob, y fue en busca de mi prima Rosalie, ella es farmacéutica y tiene una pequeña farmacia en la cual trabajo. Bueno hace apenas dos semanas que había empezado, y no era tan malo. Claro si quitamos la parte en donde me deprimo al verla tan radiante y delgada y hermosa y creo que me estoy deprimiendo… ¡vamos Bella! ¡No te deprimas! ¡Arriba Bella! Y así es como me subía el ánimo.

_ ¡ay Bella por fin llegas! Estoy de salida, por favor encárgate de la farmacia mientras vuelvo ¿ok?_ asentí en respuesta, ya que no me dio tiempo a contestarle por lo rápido que se fue ¿Qué habrá pasado? No le tome importancia y me puse los audífonos mientras me colocaba en la ventanilla.

Estaba tranquila, hasta que sonó mi canción favorita y no pude controlarme, comencé a moverme detrás de la ventanilla al ritmo de Adele, hasta que sentí que me tocaban el hombro y me tense.

_ Uhm… señorita ¿me escucha? _ ¡ay dios! ¡Ay dios! Su voz es tan varonil_ disculpe le estoy hablando ¿señorita?_ vamos Bella fuerza no pienses que te vio bailar como poseída y encima que estas más que sonrojada, no pienses en eso y relájate_ señorita... ¿me escucha? ¿Está usted bien?_ muy bien… ¡abre los ojos!

Me enderece y observe al hombre que estaba delante de mí, cosa que casi me hace caer de espaldas, era el hombre más guapo que había visto. Vestía de un uniforme deportivo, lo cual me dejaba ver sus marcados abdominales y hacia que me ruborizara por mis pervertidos pensamientos. Me miro con burla en sus grandes ojos verdes esmeraldas mientras se acercaba más a mí que casi sentía su aliento en mi rostro. Vamos bella no hiperventiles en este momento, respira hondo.

_señorita de los misteriosos ojos café_ ¿acaba de halagarme?_ ¿me escucha ahora si? O ¿es que tengo que acercarme más?_ dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa ladina que me hizo sonrojar más de lo que me encontraba_ bien, parece que el ratoncito le comió la lengua _ ¡ay no! Ningún ratoncito, pero si tu quieres te la puedes comer a besos_ y como no me habla, seré directo_ tranquila chica, no te emociones_ ¿me puede dar una caja de condones?

¡Sí! ¡Si quiero salir contigo! Un momento… ¿dijo co-n-do-ne-es? Y la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua helada, no fría sino helada con hielo y nieve incluido. Si la vergüenza fuera dinero, seria la persona más millonaria de aquí.

_ ¿con-do –dones? _ ¡mierda! tartamudee, asintió burlón y de mordió el labio como si se estuviera aguantando la risa_ ¿Qué m-ma-arca?_ ¡deja de tartamudear!

_ la que me recomiendes chica de ojos misteriosos_ dijo alejándose de mi rostro, para reír al ver mi expresión contrariada ¿Qué iba a saber yo de condones? Entre al mostrador de los productos y busque entre los diferentes ¿tipos? ¿Sabores? ¿Tamaño? ¡Ay qué vergüenza! Yo ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso ¡y tenía que elegir un condón! ¿Y si lo elegía mal? Tome cualquiera y fui a llevárselo al chico de los cabellos cobrizos. El cual ya me estaba mirando con gracia.

_ ¿chocolate? Buena elección, ojos café_ ¿elegí chocolate? Ga hasta a mí se me antojaba probarlo. ¡He no sean mal pensadas! Solo que me gusta el chocolate_ bueno ten y quédate con el cambio, me caíste bien_ se acerco nuevamente a mi rostro_ Adiós, chica de los ojos misteriosos_ se alejo riendo, mientras yo me resbala al piso, hoy había sido un día de locos y no podía negarlo.

Después de dos horas atendiendo llego Rosalie, con una gran sonrisa debo agregar, y me dejo salir temprano. Así que aproveche para ir al gimnasio que quedaba cerca de la farmacia y me inscribí. No sin antes pasar vergüenza al ver como todas las miradas se posaban en la chica nueva en el gimnasio, la cual era yo. Y lo peor de todo es que era la más gordita de todas ahí. Bueno solo pesaba 90 kilos no es tan malo ¿no?

Al ser las seis y media de la tarde, espere en el mismo lugar donde Jacob me recogía y por lo que veo no tardo en llegar.

_ Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue hoy? _ me pregunto cuándo entre al auto, si teníamos un auto que compramos con nuestros ahorros, lo mire y le pellizqué la mejilla para después reír de su expresión_ ¡au! ¿Por qué a la agresión?

_ ¡tonto! Me hiciste pasar la vergüenza de mi vida al ir al gimnasio y ser la más rellenita_ me miro un momento y me acaricio una regordeta mejilla.

_tal vez por ahora seas la mas gordita, pero no te preocupes que serás la más hermosa después_ dijo para hacerme sonreír, lo cual logro.

_ lo sé, me lo recuerdas a cada instante_ le dije sonrojada.

Al llegar a la casa mientras jugábamos monopolio y comimos una ensalada. Si las odiaba, pero era un esfuerzo mínimo para lograr mi meta, decidí no contarle del chico de cabellos cobrizos ¿Por qué contarle? Además no lo volvería a ver en mi vida o ¿sí?

Oxoxoxoxxoxox

_Edward, ¡Edward!_ me voltee al escuchar mi nombre por parte de mi jefe ¿Qué quería ahora?_ espera un momento, por favor. Tenemos que hablar de tu nuevo ascenso_ eso era cierto hoy me habían ascendido a entrenador o mejor dicho instructor_ bien vamos a mi oficina para decirte algunos puntos de este nuevo trabajo.

Asentí y lo seguí a su maloliente oficina, al ser un señor de 50 años no cuidaba mucho su apariencia física.

_bien Edward, te daré dos chicas que tendrás que entrenar_ ¡bien! Dos bellezas al as que podre entrenar muy bien…_ sus nombres son: Tania Denali Y Bella Swan…

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola se que demore en escribir y este cap es muy corot pero es que tengo demasiadas tareas, espero que les guste y ahora gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyaron y a las que me siguieron en esta nueva idea. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS Y NO DEJEN DE LEERME ¿SI?**

**_Alice Azul Cullen: **hola lo siento si tarde en escribir pero tenia demasiadas tareas y gracias por comentar. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Saludos desde Peru.

**_teky: **obvio que la seguiré, por ti, a mí también me gustan este tipo de historias y gracias por comentar. Saludos

**_abigail robsten: **hola y losiento si te decepcione pero no quería volver a hacer la misma idea y te agradezco por leerme nuevamente. De verdad muchas gracias, por ti es que continúe la historia. Saludos

**_v1v1: **okkk!, pero tu también sígueme leyendo si? Y no dejes de comentar me hacen sentir especial. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

**_liz. : **lo siento si no actualize rápido pero muchas y muchas tareas, espero te guste el cap. Saludos y gracias por comentar tratare de actualizar rápido ¿si?

**_neko de pattison: **hola y gracias por comentar y creo que actualizara cada dos semanas porque tengo muchos trabajos y de nuevo gracias por comentar, me animaste a seguir la historia. Saludos


	3. ay! ¿en que me he metido?

_**TODO ES DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON LA HISTORIA**_

**(Día dos de la dieta)**

_**Hola Charlotte, hoy comenzare asistiendo al gimnasio, hare todo lo posible para bajar de peso, comeré sano, hare ejercicios y correré más seguido y…. no sé a quién quiero engañar, no tengo ni la mas mínimas ganas de ir a hacer todo eso, solo quiero dormir y comer helado; pero una de las razones por la cual no puedo hacer eso está tocando la puerta así que deséame suerte. Bella **_

Guarde mi diario, y fui a abrirle la puerta a Jacob, el cual estaba sonriéndome como si hubiera ganado un Oscar, lo hice pasar y me senté en la cama junto a él. Me abrazo por los hombros y me miro con la mirada de "es por tu bien."

_Bella sé que no quieres hacer esto, pero me preocupo por ti y sé que si sigues así te hará mal_ Rodé los ojos, no sé cuantas veces me había dicho lo mismo estos últimos días_ además, si bajas un poco te verías mas bonita de lo que ya eres, hasta podría invitarte a salir_ me guiño el ojo, yo me sonroje y le empuje el hombro, Jacob y yo ya habíamos salido cuando estábamos en la secundaria. Yo le había dado su primer beso y él, el mío. Pero decidimos que terminar era mejor, porque simplemente nos veíamos más como amigos. Es por eso que no me arrepiento, porque después nos volvimos mejores amigos.

_ ¡hey! No me hagas recordar, tus labios sabían a pizza cuando te bese ¡agh! Qué asco _ dije para después reírme de su expresión de asombro.

_ ¿yo? Tu eres la que había comido pasta ese día, además se que te morías por besarme, lo veía en tus ojos_ dijo levantando su cabeza en rostro de superioridad, le hice cosquillas y se rio conmigo.

_sí, claro señor, yo caí rendida a sus pies cuando usted me beso_ Jacob me guiño el ojo nuevamente y nos hizo levantarnos de la cama donde nos habíamos caído de tanta risa_ ¡ay no! Acabo de recordar que debo ir al maldito gimnasio_ dije dramáticamente saliendo de la habitación

_ ¡Bella! Solo espera cuatro meses para que termine mi trabajo y ahí podre matricularme contigo ¿sí?_ asentí contrariada, no conocía a nadie ahí y encima todos me discriminaban por ser la más gordita.

A las cuatro en punto Salí rumbo al Gimnasio, donde la recepcionista ya me miraba divertida, le saque la lengua mentalmente y entre al vestidor de mujeres. Donde solo había mujeres delgadas y formadas, yo me pregunto ¿para qué vienen al gimnasio? Todas eran flaquitas y aun así seguían viniendo. Sin duda este mundo es medio loco. Me puse la ropa más holgada que tenía y camine hacia donde parecía ser mi entrenador, le toque la espalda para que volteara y en ese instante un hombre de ojos negros y mirada curiosa me miro.

_uhm… soy Bella, soy nueva aquí y me dijeron que pregunte al chico de camiseta amarilla y ese eres tú así que ¿tú serás mi entrenador?_ no podía negarlo estaba muy nerviosa, el hombre sonrió y me pidió la tarjeta de miembro. Se la di y frunció el seño, suspiro y me la entrego de vuelta.

_ Lo siento Bella, yo no soy tu entrenador, el chico que ves allá_ señalo a un joven que parecía tener 22 años y tenía el cabello cobrizo_ él es Edward, el será tu instructor, así que será mejor que te presentes ante el_ asentí agradecida y di unos pasos hacia el chico de cabellos cobrizos, que por alguna razón me hacia recordar a alguien_ ¡ah! Y Bella_ gire a ver al chico de ojos negros, que se me acerco _ Mi nombre es Riley…

_uhm gracias Riley, por la información_ dije nerviosa por la intensidad de su mirada, camine de nuevo hacia el instructor y le toque el hombro, el cual estaba bien formado. El chico volteo y mi corazón latió demasiado rápido, era el chico de la caja de condones. El señor perfecto, Me miro y arqueo una ceja.

_se le ofrece algo señorita_ un momento… ¿no me recuerda? No sabía si estar muy contenta o desilusionada porque me olvido tan rápido.

_uhm… mi nombre es Bella y soy nueva aquí, y creo que usted es mi entrenador_ dije inquieta por la indiferencia de sus ojos verdes, le entregue la tarjeta de miembro, a lo cual lo cogió sin ganas, realmente parecía ser un hombre totalmente diferente. Después de un suspiro ¿resignado? Me miro y me devolvió la tarjeta que le había entregado.

_bueno tienes razón yo soy tu entrenador personal_ ¡wau! Tendré al señor perfección como mi entrenador personal, no está mal para empezar_ mi nombre es Edward, pero me dirás instructor_ ¿y a este que le pasa? Está bien que sea inocente y todo eso pero no tiene derecho para hablarme así_ comenzaremos con los ejercicios cardiovasculares_ señalo la maquina corredora_ haz 30 minutos y de ahí vuelves a buscarme_ dijo para después irse, yo lo mire raro y le hice muecas cuando se fue. ¡Ah! Era insoportable, pero aun me producía una sensación de maripositas en el estomago… o tal vez sea que los tomates están afectando a mi barriga.

Me reí de mi propio chiste y me fui a hacer esa estúpida maquina, solo espero y Jacob se sienta complacido y que venga pronto porque esto de los ejercicios es muy cansado. Está bien… lo bueno de esto es que veré todos los días a dos hombres que están muy lindos y porque no decirlo…sexys ;)

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox

Después de dejar a la gorda de ojos grandes y misteriosos, me fui a buscar a la otra chica que iba a entrenar, solo espero que esta sea más guapa. Aunque la gordita era graciosa y tenía un aire inocente que me atraía hacia ella. Pero… ¿qué estás diciendo? A ti no te gustan ese tipo de chicas. Sacudí la cabeza y me pare junto a la puerta donde estuve esperando a Tanya Denali.

Después de 20 minutos de espera, por la puerta apareció una rubia escultural, sin duda me divertiría hoy en la noche. Me acerque lentamente sonriendo y al llegar le guiñe un ojo a lo cual ella sonrió y me beso en la mejilla.

_ debo suponer que tu eres Tanya Denali, yo soy Edward tu entrenador personal_ me acerque a su oído_ para lo que tú quieras_ le susurre, y ella soltó una risita coqueta.

_si soy Tanya Denali, y creo que no se equivocaron cuando pedí un entrenador que sea muy resistente para mis habilidades_ se acerco a mi oído_ pero no me conseguirás tan fácilmente_ la mire raro y ella rio otra vez, me estaba resultando insoportable esa risa cachosa_ primero para convencerme, tienes que hacer algo _dijo para después alejarse meneando sus caderas, maldita sea, tenía que estar con ella. La tomaría como un reto.

_está bien, nena como tú quieras ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? _ ella volteo y señalo a la gordita que se notaba muy cansada por los ejercicios_ ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

_a mí me gusta divertirme, y lo quiero esta vez es ver como una gorda se ilusiona_ dijo sonriendo_ para después ver cómo es que le rompen el corazón, lo cual será tu función_ la mire confundido, no entendía lo que quería decirme_ ay cariño, tienes que enamorar a la gorda esa, si quieres tenerme considéralo como una apuesta y tu premio seria yo_ al momento acepte, no sería tan difícil enamorar a una gordita, de seguro ni su primer beso le habrían dado. La rubia se fue riendo, otra vez, y yo solo me quede parado mirando como movía sus caderas. Hasta que sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

_ Amigo, vamos a ir a tomar un descanso ¿vienes?_ dijo Riley, otro entrenador, pero él era más santo, ni siquiera se les acercaba a las mujeres, para mí que era homosexual_ Edward ¿nos escuchas? Iremos a tomar algo ¿vendrás?_ negué con la cabeza, estaba viendo a la gordita, después de todo no era tan fea, solo que era muy gruesa.

Después de 10 minutos, la gordita de ojos profundos se me acerco sonrojada. Ya había terminado y sudaba mucho, me aleje un poco asqueado, pero después cambie mi rostro a uno de total intensidad para que pensara que estaba interesado en ella. Solo espero y salga algo gratificante de esta apuesta…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

¡Ah! Las piernas me estaban matando, termine de hacer los treinta minutos y busque con la mirada al señor "instructor" el cual estaba ¿mirándome? Si que era bipolar, me acerque a él y me coloque en su enfrente. El cruzo los brazos y acerco su rostro al mío, lo cual me hizo tener un deja vu, me sonrió.

_veo que eres una mujer muy resistente_ arquee una ceja ¿acaso ahora esta coqueteando conmigo? Coloco sus suaves labios en mi oreja y me susurro_ me gustan las mujeres que nunca se cansan, así podríamos divertirnos y durar más_ diciendo esto me guiño el ojo, no entendí lo que quiso decir, a veces odiaba ser tan inexperta en estos temas, Edward se enderezo y nos giro hacia las maquinas de abdominales, yo solo lo veía estupefacta. Me abrazo por la cintura y sonrió como si guardara un secreto. Yo solo lo seguía y aunque me estaba cogiendo de la cintura sentía que estaba a miles de kilómetros de él. Por alguna razón tenía miedo a las nuevas sensaciones que el me provocaba, tenia muchísimo miedo.

_ Muy bien Bella, ahora harás abdominales_ me ayudo a sentarme en la maquina_ como es tu primera vez, yo te guiare ¿sí?_ coloco mis manos en la levantadora de la maquina_ esto te ayudara a impulsarte y como veo que tu piel es suave y delicada_ acaricio mis manos hasta llegar a mis hombros, yo solo hiperventilaba, pensando en ¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar su estado de ánimo tan rápidamente?_ te ayudare, además que así puedo sentirte un poco_ dijo con sus ojos pegados a los míos, puso sus blancas manos sobre las mias y me impulso, haciendo que la maquina se levantara y que yo quedara a centímetros de su rostro, y de sus labios… entonces solo podía decir "en que me he metido"

**Hola! Lo siento si tarde, es por eso que les dejare un adelanto ¿sí? Espero y no se enojen… y gracias, muchas gracias por los reviews, enserio aunque no son muchos me alegraron y motivaron para seguir.**

**ADELANTO: **

**_ ¿Cómo es que te vas por tres meses?_**

**_sabes eres muy divertida, no te imaginaba así_**

**_¿q-que haces?_ Bella ¿quieres salir conmigo?**

**Ahhhhh! Que emoción y ahora a responder sus comentarios:**

**Supattinsondecullen: **holaa! Gracias por comentar enserio, espero y te vuelva a encontrar por aquí y si es cierto que casi siempre bella es así en todas las historias, pero en esta historia ella será la que es divertida y dominante, y no estará pensando si es bonita o no jaja gracias. Saludos

**Teky: **hola no sabes qué alegría me da leerte otra vez, yasabes que la mayoría solo comenta una vez y de ahí ya no es por eso que me alegro de escribirte otra vez. Y yo también me reí escribiendo el encuentro de estos dos, aunque Edward se ve que es muy insoportable ahora ¿no? Pero no te preocupes bella lo cambiara… saludos y espero te guste el cap.

**Abigail robsten cullen: ** hola Abigail, ¿sabias que te llamas igual que yo? Bueno ese es mi segundo nombre asi que nuestro nombre es popular jajaja. Ahora quiero darte muchaaaas gracias por seguirme leyendo, de verdad me haces sentir especial :D ojala no te haya decepcionado el cap de hoy pero es que asi se comienza para que después venga toda a diversión y como eres mi leyente desde mi primer fic te daré un adelanto para ti sola ¿ok? Jacob cuando vaya al gimnasio…. Sacara celos a Edward! Será tan divertido escribir eso jaja. Saludo s y gracias por comentar


End file.
